7 Days In Love With You
by Cherie-Rz
Summary: Aku tidak percaya yang namanya keajaiban. Atau apapun itu namanya. Hidupku selalu bertumpu pada yang namanya realita dan apa yang ada di depan mataku—bahkan sampai detik ini pun, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rasa suka akan sekompleks ini/Sasusaku/ Oneshot/ Garing/ Warn inside/ Rnr?


_Aku menyukaimu._

_Tidak. Bukan sekedar suka—atau apa. Ini lebih rumit daripada hal itu._

_Tidak terdefinisi dan sulit bagiku untuk menjelaskannya._

_Yang jelas—_

_Satu hal yang dapat kusimpulkan adalah—_

_Aku menyukaimu—dan hanya itu yang kutahu_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**7Days In Love With You**_

**Based on true story; Curhatan author~**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**: SasuSaku

**Warning:** Typo, OOC,AU,abal, gaje, payah,ancur, garingdll

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance (?)

**Rated** :T

Hope you like it ~ :3 dan maap kalo jelek~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas pertemuan pertama kita. Di rel. Pagi hari. Saat embun pertama menetes dan jatuh perlahan di atas dinding-dinding beton tempat aku menyandarkan kepala sejenak menunggu kereta pagi.

Saat itu kau tengah berjalan bersama dengan temanmu, terkadang kau menggoda mereka dengan leluconmu yang menurutku sedikit tidak lucu—kau tertawa kikuk ketika teman temanmu memandangmu yang aneh dan kemudian mengacak pucuk kepalamu gemas—kau hanya menyunggingkan senyumanmu dan berusaha membuat tertawa mereka kembali—entah kenapa—justru itu yang membuatmu terasa lucu di mataku.

Aku ingat ketika itu mata kita bertemu—hanya sepersekian detik ketika benda hitam besar itu muncul tepat di hadapanku. Setelah itu—kau menghilang dari pandangan mataku.

_Sedikit kecewa—dan aku tahu. Saat itu juga—aku mulai tertarik kepadamu._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya—aku bertemu denganmu kembali. Aku masih ingat kau memakai syal biru yang hampir menenggelamkan seluruh bagian lehermu. Kau mengepulkan uap-uap air dan menggosok-gosok tanganmu yang kebiruan. Kemudian kau berjalan pelan menuju ke arahku.

Bukan. Bukan untuk menyapaku atau sekedar menenggok ke arahku. Tapi kau menghampiri mesin minuman otomatis di samping tempatku berpijak. Mengutak-atik mesin itu kemudian mengambil sekaleng minuman di dalamnya. Kemudian kau kembali lagi ke tempat teman-temanmu—setelah sebelumnya kembali lagi bertatapan mata denganku—yang kubalas dengan membuang muka ke arah lain.

_Hey—aku hanya tidak mau kau tahu wajahku sudah berubah menjadi merah padam._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hari ketiga aku masih setia menatap gerak-gerikmu dengan teman-temanmu. Dan entah kenapa kebiasaan ini sudah mulai menjadi aktivitas harianku. Aku suka caramu tertawa dan caramu termenung ketika kehilangan topik pembicaraan dengan temanmu. Aku suka memperhatikan surai hitammu ketika tertiup angin dan membuatmu semakin terlihat tampan karenanya. Aku suka caramu berkedip. Bahkan—aku tahu kalau bulu matamu adalah bagian tubuhmu yang paling mempesona;selain surai hitammu. Jujur—aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Err—Ralat. Mengagumimu tentu saja. Aku baru bertemu denganmu dan aku tidak boleh seenaknya memperdalam rasa kagumku kepadamu. Ya. Hanya sebatas penggagum rahasia dengan pujaannya.

_Dan aku tahu seharusnya batasan itu tidak boleh dilanggar._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan bertemu dengan teman lamaku. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika menatapku bersandar pada dinding peron stasiun dan kemudian menghampiriku dan tersenyum manis. Kami tertawa sejenak mengingat sudah berapa lama kami tidak saling bertemu—sedikit bernostalgia kecil dan mengingat masa lalu kami yang penuh canda tawa. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian—kau menghampiri kami. Yang membuatku sedikit terkejut adalah kau mengenal teman lamaku. Dan teman lamaku ini pun memperkenalkanku padamu.

"_Sasuke—salam kenal,"_ Sebuah uluran tangan yang ditujukanmu kepadaku.

_Pertama kali menyentuh telapak tanganmu—pertama kali pula aku sadar kalau telapak tanganmu bukan sekedar hangat;namun membawa efek lain yang menggelitik dalam diriku._

_Dan aku tahu—aku tidak pernah mau untuk melepaskan tangan ini._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tahu kita akan menjadi teman dekat—dan sedikitnya aku telah masuk ke dalam lingkunganmu. Ini tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Meskipun—aku masih sedikit takut untuk menatap matamu.

_Sejujurnya yang aku takutkan adalah—aku takut terperosok terlalu dalam pada dirimu._

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingat ketika kita bertemu di stasiun—dengan teman temanmu tentunya. Kita mengobrol dengan lepas dan ada beberapa temanmu yang sedikit mendengus ke arahku.

Aku baru menyadari satu hal—kau sangat populer di antara teman-temanmu. Dan harus kuyakini itu memang benar mengingat kau memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan wajah di atas rata-rata. Meskipun—sifatmu terkadang dingin dan cuek terhadap sekitarmu—namun justru itulah yang membuatmu terlihat lebih di mataku.

_Sejak itulah aku mulai khawatir pada diriku sendiri—karena entah kenapa—aku mulai berharap banyak kepadamu._

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari di stasiun pagi adalah hari yang selalu kutunggu. Aku selalu bersemangat untuk melewati hari ini. Ya—siapa lagi sumber penyebabnya kalau bukan dirimu. Walau hanya sekejap bertemu—dan sedikit mengobrol kecil—namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku senang.

_**Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.**_

Di stasiun pagi ini—aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak menghampirimu.

Aku tahu seharusnya—aku tidak menyapamu.

Aku juga tahu—kalau aku seharusnya ikut senang ketika mendengar kabar 'kau—sudah—punya—orang—yang—kau—sukai'.

Seharusnya aku mengacak-acak rambutmu gemas dan mengucapkan 'selamat' kepadamu.

Seharusnya aku meledekmu dan meminta traktiran mie udon sebanyak yang kumau.

Seharusnya aku tidak menjadi pengecut dengan berpura-pura tersenyum dan buru-buru pergi ketika kereta sudah datang.

_Seharusnya aku tahu diri—siapa kau dan siapa aku. Kau hanyalah orang yang sulit untuk kugapai—dan aku begitu angkuhnya diam-diam menyukaimu._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aku tahu hari berikutnya hubunganku denganmu mulai sedikit renggang. Aku masih tetap tersenyum kepadamu—meskipun sekarang aku mulai menjaga jarak denganmu. Aku bahkan terkadang mengalihkan perhatian ketika temanmu membicarakanmu dengan gadis 'itu'. Aku lebih sering meminta ijin pergi lebih cepat ketika kereta telah datang dan lebih sering diam ketika tidak ada topik yang bisa kubiacarakan denganmu.

Aku tahu kau sedikit bingung dengan sikapku.

_Namun aku lebih tahu—kalau kau adalah orang yang tidak akan menunjukan sikap perhatianmu kepadaku dengan kentara. Aku sudah tahu sikap dinginmu itu dari dulu. Namun entah kenapa aku masih saja berharap—kau bisa lebih sedikit peka._

.

.

.

.

.

Mendekati satu minggu setelahnya; aku mulai sedikit paham kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi seseorang yang kau sukai. Kau terlampau dingin dari yang kubayangkan—meskipun aku menyukai sikapmu itu. Atau mungkin aku yang terlalu berharap lebih?

Entahlah.

Namun sejak itu; aku tahu kalau aku harus sepenuhnya melupakan perasaan ini kepadamu.

Meskipun kutahu berat rasanya—mengingat kita selalu bertemu di tempat yang sama. Dan mengingat kau adalah orang yang membuat hariku sedikit berubah. Namun yang lebih berat nantinya adalah—

_Ketika aku memendam perasaan ini terlalu jauh, dan kau bahkan tidak pernah membalasnya sekalipun..._

_**... Itu akan menyakitiku lebih dari yang kau tahu**_**.**

.

.

.

.

.

Genap satu minggu dan aku mulai berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Ketika aku menginjakkkan kakiku di stasiun dan kulihat dirimu tengah menatap lurus pada rel kereta api—hingga manikmu menatapku kemudian tersenyum kecil.

Ah—aku merindukannya. Senyuman khas dirimu yang sangat jarang kutemui. Dan aku sangat merindukannya walau kutahu kita sering bertemu. Tapi aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu yang satu ini. Karena senyumanmu inilah—_alasan untuk aku jatuh cinta padamu._

Mengingatnya kembali—membuat dadaku sedikit nyeri.

"Sakura—aku baru putus lho,"

_Eh?_

Satu kata yang tepat meluncur dari bibirmu. Sedikit tersentak—kuperhatikan pancaran bola matamu yang menunjukan keseriusan di dalamnya. Kau hanya tertawa garing ketika aku bertanya keseriusanmu.

Aku tidak percaya yang namanya keajaiban. Atau apapun itu namanya. Hidupku selalu bertumpu pada yang namanya realita dan apa yang ada di depan mataku. Tapi ketika sekarang; bahkan dunia serasa terbalik dan mentertawanku yang egois dan terlalu sombong—mengejekku yang kini mengagumi yang namanya keajaiban—aku rasa hal itu cukup wajar.

Ya—bahkan sampai detik ini pun aku tidak pernah tahu kalau rasa suka akan sekompleks ini.

_Tepat—saat itu juga. Sedikit harapanku tumbuh kembali._

.

.

.

.

.

_Hey—bolehkah sekali lagi—aku jatuh cinta kepadamu?_

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan untuk kali ini—aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut lagi._

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari**

* * *

**A/N:**

Haiiiiiiii~ saya tiba2 ada ilham dateng (?) dan jadilah fict garing ini /krik.

Ehem-ini fict curhatan author lagi—ehem/curhatmululo /dibanting

Jadi maap kalau garing ya author udah lama ga ngetik dan keabisan diksi (?) QAQ

Jadi mau curhat lagi /Jangan

Ini ceritanya tentang author lagi suka kouhai (?) /HA terus si kouhai nya kaya ngasih hint gitu dan bikin gemezzzzzz, woyyy jangan bikin orang GR dong DX/luemanggr mangkanya jadilah fict ini untuk melampiaskannya uhuhu ;w;

Oyaa author ganti penname dari yg sebelumnya Seqyurz- Puun-Rz- Cherie-Rz ;3

Semoga suka ya~

Minat review? ;3

* * *

_**Omake**_

"Sakura—aku baru putus lho,"

"He?"

"Jangan hanya bilang 'he'—aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menghiburku,"

"He—tapi kok bisa—sih?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan bilang 'he'—hn—pokoknya hari ini kau harus menghiburku. Aku kacau sekali kau tahu?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku _baka!_ Kau kan baru saja jadian—masa putus—sih?"

"Sudahlah—nanti kujelaskan. Hari ini kau harus menemaniku kemanapun aku mau. Aku mau berdua saja denganmu saat ini. Dan ingat—kau jangan protes. Mengerti?"

_**Blush**_

"Eh? Tapi kan aku harus—"

"Bolos aja sehari—sudahlah. Ayo—kau jangan menyia-nyiakan waktuku yang berharga,"

"Sasu—tunggu—jangan seenaknya menarik tanganku—_b-baka!_"

.

.

.

**_RnR?_**


End file.
